femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Bree (Friday the 13th)
Bree (Julianna Guill) is a secondary antagonist in the 2009 horror film "Friday the 13th". Bree is the hot, wild, nymphomaniac, blonde party girl who arrives with her best friends Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) and Chelsea (Willa Ford) and several other students, who accompany Trent Sutton (Travis Van Winkle) to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party filled weekend. Her goal for the weekend is to document her and her friends partying on her handheld video camera and most importantly, to record herself having wild unprotected sex with Trent. Bree is first seen at the gas station the group stops at on the way to the cabin touching up her makeup with Chelsea wearing white pants that fit tightly around her butt and a skimpy, green tank top that exposes her cleavage. Reaching Trent’s cabin, she is blown away at the size of it and his family’s wealth. Since she was already attracted to him and now sees he has money, she begins to conspire a plan to seduce him into Impregnating her by making a sex tape with her and cumming inside of her so she can blackmail him for money, even though her best friend Jenna is his girlfriend. Not long after she gets right to the fun and records her friends having a good time as they are shotgunning a beer can. After Trent yells at them for making a mess, Chelsea whispers into her ear about Bree wanting to screw Trent causing Bree to smile and laugh about her sexual desires. After settling in, Bree starts to try and catch Trent’s attention by changing into a sexy outfit of a tight, blue, and slightly translucent crop top that compliment her large breasts and short jean shorts that leave her belly, lower butt, and long legs exposed. She engages in the antics with her friends Chewie (Aaron Yoo) and Lawrence (Arien Escarpeta) and records them munching down as she describes them as “stoned American males foraging for food.” Then, she catches something on her camera feed that gets her eye. She sees Jenna inviting Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) into the house, and says "this'll be interesting", and gives a mischievous smirk, knowing that Trent isn't going to like this and that she can use this to help achieve her scheme. She grabs a beer and flirtatiously offers it to Clay but Trent sees Clay and pushes her offering away and says he needs to leave. After a brief argument, Jenna leaves with Clay. Bree then seductively offers the beer to Trent. Her plan worked perfectly and he accepts her first attempt to get him interested in her. After their other friends had gone elsewhere, Bree then furthers her attempts to get Trent interested in her by putting down the camera and teaming with him to play beer bong against Chewie and Lawrence. They end up losing several games in a row and when they are told to take a shot out of Chewie's shoe Trent says to Bree "that's all you babe" causing her to smile out of excitement thinking she is winning him over. She responds by teasing him and points out she was carrying him the entire time. After they both refuse Chewie takes the shot out of his own shoe and Bree tells him that's digusting. As night begins to fall, Bree gets drunk and manages to get the attention of Chewie and Lawrence by getting a bottle of champagne and drinking it while dancing provocatively in the living room showing off even more of her body that is already so exposed. Lawrence goads Chewie into flirting with Bree by trying to impress her by drinking a flaming shot. Bree notices that her previous attempts on Trent were not enough and that he isn't paying her any attention because he is worried about where Jenna went with Clay. Seeing that Chewie wants to hook up with her and that she still needs someone to record herself having illicit sex with, Bree moves to Chewie and let's him attempt to seduce her. She walks over to Chewie and seductively reminds him how to take the shot. "Just put it to your lips. Blow, then suck." He fails to impress her by burning his lips on the glass when he drinks the shot he breaks a chair which causes Trent to get very angry with him and sends him to the tool shed to get the tools to fix it. A drunk and horny Bree, seeing this as her final opportunity to get Trent into bed with her, proceeds to walk up to Trent and tugs on his outer shirt and tells Trent to not worry about it and that Chewie is going to fix the chair. Bree then seductively suggests to Trent that they should go finish the champagne in private as she gives him a very lustfull look, blatantly offering herself to him as her last ditch attempt. Trent, who has resisted her previous seduction attempts from throughout the day, finally allows Bree to grab his hand and lead him to the master bedroom. She of course grabs her video camera while Trent grabs a few condoms from Chewie’s stuff, not knowing that he won’t need them. Once inside Bree locks the door and puts a "Do not disturb" sign on the door as if to brag to the others about what she is doing with Trent in there. She then hooks up her camera to the flat screen tv so it will display anything the camera records and faces it towards the end of the bed. Next she turns on some loud music to block out any noise going on outside so Trent can only focus on her. Bree proceeds to passionately make out with Trent in front of her camera’s lens as she removes his shirt and pushes him onto the bed causing him to laugh and say okay. Bree then removes her blue top and climbs up onto him sitting astride his lap. She makes out with him some more and pushes him back down again and seductively licks her lips while removing her pink bra so she can present to Trent her large, round, natural tits. Trent is blown away by such enormous breasts on a small framed girl and tells Bree, “your tits are stupendous” causing her to laugh and sarcastically reply that he “really knows how to make a girl feel special“ and she proceeds to make out with him shirtless. As they continue to undress, Bree simply ignores the condoms Trent brought and throws them to the side while the empty champagne bottle rolls over the sealed packs. Once they are both fully naked, she begins to ride him in a passionate romp. They are then suddenly caught off guard when they are interrupted by her best friend and his girlfriend Jenna, who can hear their loud moans despite the music they have on. Jenna sees the door is locked and notices the sign on the handle causing her to give a look of frustration. She tries to warn them about Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears) through the door anyways. Despite this, they ignore her and continue with the sex. Unbeknownst to Trent and Bree, their loud moans can be heard from far outside the cabin and have attracted Jason Voorhees, who watches them have sex through the window but decides to kill Chewie before them. After the encounter is over, Bree heads downstairs wearing only a dress shirt Trent gave her, just as the power goes out (presumably Jason's doing). As they come down Bree flaunts what she did by giving Jenna a smug look letting her know that she belongs to Trent now. Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) then inform the lovers about a killer being on the loose. When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree, despite moments earlier being full of confidence after having sex, loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs looking for her new boyfriend Trent, and wanders into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree tries to plead with Jason despite being muffled and sees what Jason plans on doing to her. Jason, maybe being impressed by the young woman, hesitates before ultimately spelling doom for her. Bree is thrown onto a rack of antlers which cause her to let out a scream as the antlers penetrate exit out of her breasts, resulting in her death. Jason then leaves her body hanging there. Shortly after her death, her dead body suffers further indignity when Trent shoots her body after it feel off the antlers. Jason later hurls Bree's blood-soaked body out of a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent attempts using it to escape. This was probably used to frighten Trent the most, as Jason had seen them together not long before. Trivia *Julianna Guill appeared as Corynn McWatters in the 2014 episode "I Woke Up Like This" for the TV series "Selfie". Gallery Bree_(Friday_the_13th_2009).jpg julianna-julianna-guill-9380756-750-800.jpg julianna-guill-in-un-immagine-del-film-venerdi-13-102961.jpg 1533508223729.gif julianna-guill-gif-1.gif imagesbree.jpeg screenshot_12915.png JuliannaGuill2009FridayThe13th002.gif f13.jpg MV5BZDY1MTc0OWQtYWJhZS00M2Y5LWFhODItZWFmYmM0MDMyZDI3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4ODE4MzQ@._V1_.jpg screenshot_12916.png screenshot_12914.png juliannaguill_f132009.jpg 5ixtvif2dp1z.jpg Fridaynewbreedeath5.jpg screenshot_12917.png Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sex Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered